Kuba rozpruwacz
Kuba Rozpruwacz Kuba Rozpruwacz Talentów Nie interesuje mnie wygląd kobiet, ich powierzchowność. Mnie interesuje ich wnętrze. Kuba o swoich zainteresowaniach Mordercy są tacy seksowni! Ofiary Kuby też tak myślały Kuba Rozpruwacz (ang. Jack the Ripper, czyli Jacek Zgrywacz Muzyki I Filmów Z Zabezpieczonych Płyt) – pseudonim nadany działaczowi społecznemu i katolickiemu, którego polem działalności była likwidacja nierządu i zbrodniarek. Zasięgiem swojej jurysdykcji objął Białą Kaplicę w Londynie. Spis treści ukryj 1 Historia działalności 1.1 Pewne sukcesy 1.2 Przypisywane mu zasługi 2 Co na to świat? 3 Zagłębmy się w psychikę 4 Więc wskaż, kto nim był... 5 Inne teorie 6 Kuba a ty 7 Przypisy edytuj Historia działalności Kubuś Rozpruwacz Okładka gazety, na której Kuba śmieje się z bezmyślności śledczych Kuba Rozpruwacz podjął się szczytnemu celowi walki z szerzącym się w Londynie niegodziwstwem i wykorzystywaniem seksualnym. Uznał bowiem, że kobiety nie powinny być traktowane w taki sposób. Przez likwidację prostytutek zamierzał oczyścić londyńskie społeczeństwo z patologicznego elementu. W okrągłym roku 1888 przeszedł do czynów. edytuj Pewne sukcesy Badacze zgadzają się, że to na pewno dzięki Kubie ograniczyła się prostytucja w londyńskim zadupiu, a to poprzez likwidację takich elementów jak: Mary Ann Nichols, usunięta 31 sierpnia 1888 na ulicy Buck's Row. Pierwsza zlikwidowana szmata (poważnie; facet, który znalazł ciało, wziął je za szmatę). Obrażenia jak z jakichś Star Łorsów: poderżnięte gardło, bebechy na wierzchu i rytualne nacięcia na pachwinach, symbolizujące nieczystość (nie chodzi tu oczywiście tylko o higienę). Annie „Ciemna Anka” Chapman, wymazana z obiegu 8 września 1888. Feralnej nocy poszła zarabiać na pryczę w przytułku. Zamiast klienta spotkała widocznie Kubę, który widocznie miał zły dzień. Świadczy o tym nierówno wycięte trofeum (macica) oraz niechlujnie porozrzucane wnętrzności. Elizabeth „Long Liz” Stride, zlikwidowana 30 września 1888. Szwedka. Kuba, bawiąc się w ZOMO, wykonał na niej samosąd za nierząd, ekscesy pijackie i zakłócanie porządku publicznego. Napastnik został jednak spłoszony przez jakiegoś zdradliwego heretyka, przez co zdążył tylko przeciąć tętnicę i oddalić się daleko. Catharine Eddowes, zgładzona tegoż samego wieczora, co poprzedniczka. Kuba widocznie chciał sobie odbić za poprzedni niedokończony obrzęd. I z tych poprawin pewnie był dumny. Poderżnął ofierze gardło, zmasakrował twarz i wywlókł jelito pomiędzy lewą łapę a ciało. Dodatkowo zabrał ze sobą nerkę i fragment macicy, aby opchnąć nieletnim na tworzącym się rynku narządów. Kuba, być może za namową inkwizytorów, napisał nad ofiarą Rzydzi (Juwes) nie są ludźmi którzy nie będą winieni za nic (z ortem na początku), co sugerowałoby jego zamiłowanie do nazizmu, wagarów i bełkotu. Mary Jane „Ginger” Kelly, wymazana gumką z obiegu 9 listopada 1888. Miała zginąć za niepłacenie czynszu, ale gdy komornik przybył na miejsce, zobaczył tylko zwłoki delikwentki. Kuba był pierwszy. Na jej ciele powtarzał sobie przed egzaminem z anatomii, gdyż powycinał jej mięśnie, skórę i poukładał na stole, a serce zabrał sobie jako ściągę. edytuj Przypisywane mu zasługi Pokazanie zdjęć ofiar byłoby zbyt drastyczne nawet jak na Nonsensopedię, więc zobrazujemy to obrazkiem podobnej treści Przypuszcza się, że Kuba postanowił w czynie społecznym rozszerzyć swoje obowiązki. Przypisuje mu się likwidację 12 innych nierządnic, wśród których na wyróżnienie zasługują: Annie Millwood – pomimo wielu ran kłutych nóg i dolnych partii ciała zmarła z „przyczyn naturalnych”, ponad miesiąc po ataku, a to sugeruje, że lekarz musiał być przekupiony przez początkującego wtedy Kubę. Martha Tabram – zm. 7 sierpnia 1888, miała 39 ran kłutych. Celność ciosów pod względem anatomicznym wskazuje na Kubę, ale opinia publiczna boi się tego powiedzieć. „Zagadka Whitehall” – a to perfidia i ironia zarazem! Bezgłowe i bezkończynowe ciało (czyli sam tułów i cyce) w piwnicy późniejszego budynku Scotland Yardu! Powiedzenie Najciemniej jest pod latarnią zyskuje dodatkowy sens. Czyżby Kuba był gliną, a jego kumple tak skorumpowani, że nie wykablowali go? A może to była cała detektywistyczna szajka domorosłych oprawców? Czyje to ciało? Tak, to Nonsensopedia, mnożą się ciekawe pytania... Annie Farmer – przeżyła. Miała powierzchowne samookaleczenia, w wersji oficjalnej, oczywiście. My wiemy swoje... Elizabeth Jackson – Kuba też chciał mieć puzzle. Pociął więc ciało na kilka kawałków, nie dopasował ich i ze złości wrzucił do Tamizy. „Morderstwo z ulicy Pinchin” – tak jak z Whitehall, tylko że ofiara tu miała dłonie przy tułowiu. Widocznie oprawcy nie opłacało się ich sprzedawać. Carrie Brown – zamordowana 24 kwietnia 1891, uduszona i zmasakrowana. Tyle że morderstwo miało miejsce na Manhattanie! Mobilny Kuba? Wspólnik? Krewny z USA? Sekta Kubów Rozpruwaczy i Naśladowców? edytuj Co na to świat? Ludzie popadli w średni popłoch. O Kubie zaczęły krążyć miejskie legendy (nie, nie jeździł w nich czarną Wołgą). Fakt bycia nieuchwytnym przyczynił się do paniki w branży prostytutkarskiej, przez co zmniejszyły się jej dochody i popularność. Nawiasem, zmniejszył się też wtedy deficyt budżetowy Wielkiej Brytanii. Ponadto wywołał ogólnoświatową psychozę. No i popularność na męskie, lanserskie i magnetyczne ksywki dla podobnych mu. 27 września 1888 roku do agencji dziennikarskiej w Londynie przyszedł list. Pisał go ktoś, kto podawał się za Kubę. Z tego listu właśnie wziął się pseudonim tego działacza. Policja potraktowała to jak bzdurę. Ciekawe, co by z tym zrobił Fakt? edytuj Zagłębmy się w psychikę No, to teraz już wiesz, czemu Kuba wygląda jak rozpruwający ciało pazur Czyli to, za co krytycy lubią najbardziej niszczyć kasowe horrory o seryjnych mordercach. Kuba zabijał wyłącznie kobiety, w dodatku wyłącznie prostytutki. Jasne, mogło to być na zlecenie. W dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii nie było jednak wielu bogaczy zdolnych opłacić takie przedsięwzięcia. Czy więc Kuba był jakoś powiązany z ofiarami w sposób nie tylko „zawodowy”? Kilka spośród ofiar Kuby była z podobnego rocznika. Czy więc stanowiły paczkę popularnych dziewcząt, które naśmiewały się z niego w podstawówce, a on sobie tak odreagował? Może wycięły mu dziurę w gaciach, a on potem powycinał im dziury w brzuchach? A może to były jakieś ukryte miłości młodego Kubusia, lub jakieś dziewiętnastowieczne lachony, na które czekał przez kiblowanie w kolejnych klasach? Czy ofiary znały Kubę? Może on z nimi sypiał tuż przed śmiercią? Jak wiadomo, kobiety lecą na niegrzecznych chłopców. Jedna się z Kubą spotkała i została zabita, poszła fama o mordercy. Ale jak to bywa w plotkach, potem wyszło na to, że Kuba nie zabił, tylko pobił. Później było, że nie pobił, tylko urządził orgię sadomaso, a potem wyszło, że to on był pobity, bo zasłużył i trzeba było go ukarać. Z niegrzecznego chłopczyka stał się... niegrzecznym chłopczykiem. Czy więc ofiary Kuby same się do niego pchały w nadziei na fajne doznania? Czy Kuba był chory psychicznie? Może działał pod wpływem środków psychotropowych, grzybków halucynków, V-gazów? Niewykluczone jest przecież, że łykał sobie dopalacze, ale w XIX wieku nie było narkotestów, więc już się tego nie dowiemy. Czy Kuba nie lubił kobiet dlatego, że był gejem? Odreagowywał to, że koleżanki śmiały się z jego niechęci do tańców z nimi na szkolnych dyskotekach? Może zmusiły go w młodości do jakichś niecnych rzeczy? Faktem jest także wycinanie narządów rodnych kobietom. Jeśli nie sprzedawał na targu narządów, to może sam je sobie wstawiał? edytuj Więc wskaż, kto nim był... John Wakefield mimo wszystko nie był Kubą, gdyż zabijał także mężczyzn. I nie tylko rozpruwał Czytelniku, wiesz już o Kubie sporo, więc wybierz mordercę spośród kandydatów angielskiej policji. Jakub Wędrowycz, ten polski egzorcysta amator oraz bimbrownik ponoć cofnął się w czasie a kobiety, które zamordował miały ponoć kluczyk do stacyjki wehikułu czasu. Miały one połknąć przypadkowo ten kluczyk, a on zamiast szukać w kiblu to porozpruwał je wszystkie, kluczyk znalazł potem w toalecie. Zostawił tylko gumofilca, którego znalazła policja. Z powodu napisu na bucie został wysłany list gończy na nazwisko Stomil Olsztyn. Joseph Barnett, handlarz ryb. Był kochankiem „Ginger”, a ta go rzuciła, ten ją przepraszał, a ta mu powiedziała Won! Historia jak z typowego morderstwa w każdym serialu. William Henry Bury – swoją żonę, byłą wszetecznicę też zabił, to czemu i nie rzeszę im podobnych. Podobizna na Wikipedii sugeruje jednak, że nie był zbyt zamiłowany do tego typu wyczynów, a żonę zabił pewnie dlatego, że przesoliła zupę. Lewis Carroll – podejrzany, bo jakiś pisarz wydał książkę o Kubie, w której uznał, że to Lewis jest zabójcą. Zrobił to pewnie po to, aby Carrolla posłać do paki za jakieś dawne niesnaski. Podobno w czasie morderstw był chory, ale symulacja chorób to praktyka stosowana nie od dziś... Dr Thomas Neil Cream – mówił na stryczku Jestem Kubą, a czasie zabójstw siedział w więzieniu w USA. No, mógł też przekupić strażników i zbiec do Londynu, ale to jakoś mało przekonujące. Frederick Bailey Deeming – Australijczyk (a Australia z początku była więzieniem), z którym dziwnie nie wiadomo, co się działo właśnie w czasie morderstw. Potem pojawił się w Anglii i poderżnął gardła żonie i dzieciom, a potem i drugiej żonie. Czy to było jakieś uzależnienie po combosie londyńskim? Australijczycy pewnie na niego będą głosować. Vicehrabia Montague John Druitt – amator krykieta, ale jedynym dowodem jest jego utopienie w Tamizie, a to niewystarczające nawet dla prawa. Wszak każdy może się utopić w rzece, jeśli ma kamienie przywiązane do ciała. George Hutchinson – on z kolei poszedł na policję i opisał mężczyznę, którego widział z „Ginger”. Opisał go za dokładnie, przez co sam się stał podejrzanym. James Kelly – zabił żonę nożem, za co poszedł do psychiatryka, uciekł z niego jako szaleniec w 1888. Czy on był sprawcą? Może był szalony dlatego, że nie zabijał. Seweryn Kłosowski – chirurg, felczer, fryzjer. Polak emigrant! Jako fryzjer swoje zakłady umieszczał w miejscach dziwnie bliskich od lokalizacji morderstw. Był trzykrotnie żonaty, wszystkie żony wytruł antymonem. Po co więc mordował nożem? Ano, pewnie po to, że chciał mieć większą przyjemność, a ponadto zmasakrowana prostytutka w ciemnym zaułku nie rzuca się tak policji w oczy jak zmasakrowana żona w jego łożu. Dodatkowo przypuszcza się, że zmienił rewir na Nowy Jork akurat w tym czasie, kiedy zabito Carrie Brown. W dodatku Polacy lubią popełniać błędy ortograficzne, nawet w słowie „Żyd” w obcych językach. Coś prawdopodobna wersja... Aaron Kośmiński – kolejny Polak, a jakby było mało – Żyd. Podejrzany był tylko dlatego, że londyńczycy lubili wtedy kawały o Żydach. Poza tym, czy Żyd może napisać o sobie Rzyd? James Maybrick – miał nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo, więc pewnie dlatego odreagowywał sobie, pisząc fantazyjne pamiętniki, w których był Kubą, Batmanem i kto wie, kim jeszcze. Michael Ostrog – złodziej, malwersant i parszywiec. Jeden z detektywów wymienił go jako Kubę podczas pierwszego śledztwa, argumentując to: Bo tak. Dr Aleksander Pedaczenko – rosyjski dywersant, który zabijał, aby zdyskredytować rząd brytyjski i pokazać, że tylko w Rosji jest spokój i dobrobyt. Wymyślił go William LeQueux, fajna bajeczka. Walter Sickert – malarz-seksista. Jego wskazywała Patricia Cornwell, powołując się na wskazówki w listach Kuby wysyłanych do władz. Dlaczego więc armia śledczych nie odnalazła ich wtedy, przekupstwo czy bujda dla poprawy sprzedaży kryminałów? Dr Robert D´Onston Stephenson – okultysta, który pisał za dużo o Kubie. Przez to stał się podejrzany. Dzięki tym pracom wiemy też wiele na temat Rozpruwacza, np. kim był. Francis Thompson – żarliwy katolik, wpadł tym, że w złym czasie wydał powieść o facecie składającym ofiary z kobiet. Dla niepoznaki w książce napisał o pogańskich bogach. Francis Tumblety – konował, który swymi diagnozami paru ludzi pozabijał. Oficjalnie oskarżony o dokonanie zbrodni, ale sprawa się przeciągnęła i nie stanął przed sądem. Aresztowany, podobno zbiegł, podobno zabił, wrócił. Za dużo tych podobno. James Kenneth Stephen – też szaleniec, też poeta (jedno tutaj akurat nie wyklucza drugiego). Psychopatyczne wiersze możesz jednak napisać i ty, a nie zostaniesz posądzony o morderstwa Kuby. Albert Wiktor, Książę Clarence i Avondale, zwany „Eddy” – jego argumentem jest to, że ludzie w ogóle nie przypuszczają, że mógł to być on. Józef Lis – kolejny polski Żyd. Uważają tak pewni ludzie, powołując się na jego życiorys, w którym pełno było psychopatii i bandytyzmu; zginął rozstrzelany za... kradzież. Jacob Levy – na 100% to właśnie on był Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Tak przynajmniej twierdzą osoby, które miały styczność z niepodważalnym dowodem, jakim jest gra komputerowa „Sherlock Holmes kontra Kuba Rozpruwacz”. I co z tego, że na końcu twórcy napisali, aby nie uważać gry za źródło prawdy historycznej? To na pewno próba zatarcia śladów. Ty – a właśnie?! Cóżeś robił np. wieczorem 8 września 1888? Na pewno nie oglądałeś pornoli ani nie kradłeś śrubek ze szkolnej stołówki. Jak udowodnisz, że byłeś wtedy np. w Polsce pod zaborami? Nie wykręcisz się tym, że nie żyłeś, bo nie ma świadków na to, że nie żyłeś. Chyba mamy mordercę. edytuj Inne teorie Ktoś zataił, czy narzędzie zbrodni było nożem, czy czymś innym Wysnuła się hipoteza, że zabójcą nie musiał być mężczyzna. Nazwano ją Jill Rozpruwaczka i nawet wskazywano na pewną pielęgniarkę, która ongiś poderżnęła gardło żonie kochanka i jej dziecku. Ta teoria pasuje do kilku elementów psychiki (w szkole ofiary zabierały jej chłopaków, działki itp.) To jednak nie zgadza się m. in. z zabójstwem Elizabeth Stride, gdyż morderca zdołał wtedy szybko zbiec niezauważony. W XIX wieku kobiety nosiły długie spódnice, więc zastanów się, czy w takim stroju da się biegać szybciej niż wiatr. Jeszcze inni uważali, że morderstw dokonała cała organizacja. Taka londyńska mafia antynierządowa. Czy więc potajemnie rząd, dwór królewski lub ktokolwiek inny (prezydent USA?) wydał polecenie tej grupie zgładzenia tychże kobiet? Może dokonali tego w czynie społecznym? Może tej działalności poświęciła się policja? Wersja z policjantem jest całkiem możliwa, gdyż dzisiaj to nie musiałoby się udać (taki Horatio Caine wykryłby go po byle jakim skrawku ziemi, a Maddie też rozwiązałaby sprawę, bo jest feministką), a w XIX wieku nie nagłaśniało się skorumpowania. Wysnuła się także hipoteza, że Kuba to tylko miejska legenda, a kobiety zostały zamordowane wskutek praktyk pogańskich. Sam Kuba natomiast jeździł czarną Wołgą i tylko wyznaczał ofiary. Możliwe też, że Kuby nie było, to wszystko mistyfikacja, zwłoki były podrzucone, a teraz rząd brytyjski śmieje się prostym ludziom w twarz i, co więcej, oskarża jakichś Polaków. Czyli mamy spisek przeciwko Polsce! Od zawsze nie chcieli tam polskich emigrantów, a po zaborach do tego stopnia, że wrabiali w niego co sprytniejszych Polaków1. Ostatnio pojawiła się teza, że Kubą jest Dexter Morgan. Zgadzałyby się niektóre aspekty psychologiczne, a także jego powiązania z policją, ale nie zgadza się czas. Być może Dexter to następne wcielenie Jakuba. edytuj Kuba a ty Dzisiaj także widoczny jest wpływ Rozpruwacza na media, gry itd. Jeżeli więc: oglądałeś filmy takie jak: Studium strachu, Rytuał w ciemnościach, Z piekła rodem lub anime Kuroshitsuji, słuchasz Lorda Sutcha, czytasz komiksy takie jak From Hell, lubisz książki Dekorator, Niebezpieczne wizje lub te o egzorcystach-alkoholikach, wolisz grę Ripper od Sapera, w Simsach topisz/palisz/dopomagasz w nieszczęśliwym zbiegu okoliczności, po którym następuje śmierć, to masz wszelkie zadatki, aby być drugim Kubą. Ewentualnie możesz założyć jego fanklub lub sektę. Pamiętaj także, że musisz najbardziej lubić Kubę spośród wszystkich seryjnych morderców, bo był pierwszym tak sławnym seryjnym mordercą. Kuba jest bardziej tró nawet od Jigsawa, bo Kuba jest mhroczny dziewiętnastowieczny. Przypisy ↑ Oczywiście, że to wszystko sprawka Żydów lub masonów; nawet pozorowano antysemityzm zabójcy! Kategorie: Mordercy | Psychopaci | Artykuły na medal